Labor Pains
by Princess of Niight
Summary: **Hiatus** So this is kind of like the movie based on it and is kinda turning out like the prince and me 2 but its worth a read. Its a modern day story of Jon and Alanna and their love.
1. Chapter 1: Marriage

****

So this is just a cute little story that I want to write. It may be a little stretch and the characters may be OOC (out of character). If anyone has seen

_**Labor Pains**_** it is based on that movie. Obviously she won't be doing what she's doing to get money. I haven't yet decided where it's going to go but I'm going to try it with this genre before saying yes or no. I was going to try it with Meredith from Grey's Anatomy but because of the intern being fired and pregnant and the fact that Ellen is pregnant it won't work. I hope you enjoy the story. P.S. This story is going to be modern.**

**Quick Movie Summary: Thea has a younger sister who she has to put through collage so she can't lose her job. When she is fired she pretends to be pregnant and can't lose her job. Because of it she gets the perks as well as is promoted but eventually it turns into a hysterical pregnancy where she starts steeling herself a new belly and eventually uses a balloon (which pops revealing her to be not pregnant). She also starts taking prenatal vitamins and doesn't even pretend she's not pregnant (she won't drink anymore). Eventually she falls for her boss but when he finds out they break up. Latter they make up and sell the book (she works in publishing and the book was about pregnancy…). In the end it shows two years latter where she really is having labor pains and is back with her boyfriend.**

* * *

Labor Pains: Chapter One: Marriage

Alanna looked up at the image of her sleeping boyfriend Jonathon. He looked so handsome. She loved him dearly. They had been dating for over a year and had finally moved forward in their relationship to being lovers after much discussion. As he started to stir she rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you are awake Alanna," he said sleepily. "You cannot fool me."

She turned over again to look at him. "Your right. I can't hide anything from you sire."

"How many times to I have to tell you Aly? You may call me by my name. I think we are very intimately acquainted enough."

"Oh indeed sire." She said grinning. "I do love to tease you Jon." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes you do, but now is not the time. We must be getting up and you must be leaving before they come to dress me and give me my schedule."

"Why is it so uncomfortable for you to let Gary see me in bed with you?" she asked as she got out of bed and headed to grab her night gown and silk robe.

"He may know you as my girlfriend but because I am a prince there are certain expectations of me. For instance I must marry a virgin and I will most likely have to marry someone my parents pick."

Alanna looked at him as he himself got out of bed and dressed as well. "First off I was a virgin when we met and second off I am the second princess of Norway by my father's side. I should be acceptable for marriage."

"Let's not have this argument again. When the time comes that I'm ready to even settle down we will talk about it. You are only 25 years old and I did not think that you would want to be married so soon." Jon was starting to get frustrated. They had this argument many times before. He knew that eventually he would have to be married because Iceland had a rule that all kings must be married by 30 years old and he only had three more years.

"Fine Jonathon, I will leave you. Elizabeth will be by soon and I would hate for her to not be able to find me." She leaned over and kissed him before leaving the room. On her way back to her suite in the palace she saw Jonathon's cousin and personal assistant Gareth walking passed. He gave her a little bow which was customary for someone in her station but also old fashioned which she returned with a small curtsy and hurried along faster.

Gary entered the room along with Crown Prince Jonathon's personal dresser Ralph who headed towards the closet to pick out an appropriate outfit for his day. "I see that princess Alanna just left the room."

"She just came by early to say good morning."

"I see. Do not worry I can fake the blood on the sheets on your wedding night." He said with a wink.

"Alanna and I may not get married. I have three years and in that time I may find someone new or may be betrothed or something may happen that won't allow us to get married."

"If I was you and had a hot princess in love with me I would marry her as soon as possible before something would stop us." Jonathon sighed.

"What is on the schedule for today?" he said trying to change the subject.

"First you will be having breakfast with your parents as well as princess Alanna and her brother. Then you have a meeting of parliament. Afterwards there is the lunch with Spain and then you will have the afternoon to spend with Alanna. A list of where you will be going and what you will be doing will be given to you…"

"Why does everything I have to do be scheduled? Why can't I take my girl friend on a date without it being a photo opportunity?"

"Why can't I get through your schedule without you interrupting?" If it had not been his cousin Jon may not have taken the talking back as well." Just before dinner your parents would like a word with you. After that you will have dinner with parliament and be joined by your family as well as Alanna and her brother. Any questions?"

"Why can't I have any time to myself?"

"You are the crown prince. You never get time to yourself. Hurry up and get dressed." With that Gary left the room and Jon left to wash and dress."

* * *

Later that evening Jon dropped Alanna by her room and went to the library to find out what his parents wanted.

"Ah good, you're here on time for once. Sit down Jonathon." His mother Lianne was always very strict and stubborn.

"Jonathon it has come to our attention that we made a mistake," his father Kind Roald said.

"I thought you never made a mistake." Jon joked.

"Well it is good that we found out now rather than latter," his mother started. "Jon when you turned 21 we talked with you about marriage and decided that we would wait until you were 30 for you to marry so that you could have some time to date and to be free, something that your father and I did not have."

"We only wanted you to be happy." His father said.

"One of the members of parliament came forward with some information that was very disturbing. He said that when reading the constitution he found out that a prince in Iceland must marry before his 28th birthday or he cannot assume the thrown." Jon was shocked but relived that he still had some time before his birthday.

"Well that is great news. It means that I can marry Alanna."

"Jonathon…"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but tell me what you think about it. Comments concerns etc…**

**PrincessofTwilight2010**


	2. Hey Guys!

Hey Guys,

I've decided to start writing again so I am going to be editing and revising and just writing so I hope to have a new chapter of this story by the end of May (as I have a lot of stories) or to have two chapters edited and reposted to make up for the lack of a new chapter. Please be patient with me as I am in university and will have exams to study for.

Thanks so much for the consideration.

PrincessofNiight2014


End file.
